


to the water and the wild

by earlyable



Category: Eureka
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, It's so short that the note at the start is almost longer, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlyable/pseuds/earlyable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She didn’t want to be here. But running away hadn't worked."</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the water and the wild

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I’m really bored and I can’t think of anything to do except write stuff and then I get on my laptop and everything is all just like crap because I have a my crossover to finish, my Doctor Who miniseries, my Sanctuary oneshot that is dragging out for months because it doesn't want to leave the friends it’s made on my USB and my new Harry Potter fic. So I got really depressed and just decided to write something completely random about Eureka.

She turned the map upside down to make sure she had the right place. It had been so many years since she’d last been here. She got out of the car and paused before walking forwards past the large… thing that adorned the entrance to Global Dynamic. She didn’t want to be here. But running away hadn’t worked. She’d been running for so long now that she had enough experience to know that your past followed you. Perhaps now she could put her memories to rest. She really wanted to be anywhere but here. The past had been following her where ever she turned. The name she had made for herself.  _This would be the last job,_ she promised herself. After this she would change her name and become someone else. A new name, a new job, basically a new life. She’d reinvent herself as another person and run away again. She’d leave things be while she was here, if she could manage it. She’d do her job, then run as far and as fast as possible. She would live life to the fullest, for the longest.


End file.
